Nowhere Kids
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de XNegAttentionX résumé : Jack s'enfuit d'une maison abusive pour se retrouver dans la rue, dans un monde plus dur qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé.
1. Chapter 1

Titre : **Nowhere Kids**

Auteur : **XNegAttentionX**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

Jack se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit à cause du bruit d'un éclat de verre. Ce verre avait été jeté contre le parquet, dont le sol de la maison était entièrement recouvert. La maison était calme depuis trop longtemps. Les choses allaient bien pour une fois dans sa vie, il s'entendait bien avec sa famille d'accueil et ça le rendait heureux, il travaillait bien à l'école, il commençait même à avoir un peu d'estime pour lui. Il observa sa porte, dans l'attende d'un son qui lui signalerait que ce n'était rien de plus qu'un accident.

Quand un deuxième bruit violent se fit entendre dans toute la maison, Jack bondit hors de son lit pour aller se réfugier dans sa cachette. Avant, il ouvrit la porte du placard, puis il alluma dans sa chambre et il entrouvrit légèrement la porte, pour ensuite se glisser sous le lit. Il avait fait ça pendant des années, parfois ça avait permis de tromper ces monstres ivres, en leurs faisant croire qu'il était dans le placard, alors ils s'en allaient, mais parfois ça ne marchait pas et ils finissaient par le trouver.

Jack tremblait sous son lit, comme un frêle garçon de 13 ans sous alimenté. Il détestait les nuits parcequ'elles favorisaient les tortures qui lui étaient infligées. Durant le jour, son père d'accueil le laissait seul la plupart du temps, il lui faisait seulement quelques remarques décourageantes ici et là, mais la nuit, il n'y avait plus de lumière, seulement le scintillement des étoiles obscurcit par le brouillard de la ville.

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent de sa chambre et il trembla plus fortement, de manière incontrôlable. Il enfonça ses ongles dans son pantalon de pyjama, en espérant que la douleur l'aiderait à ne plus trembler. La porte finit par s'ouvrir alors Jack recula un peu plus dans le coin. Son père d'accueil se dirigea vers le placard, en marmonnant quelque chose de façon incohérente car il était fâché. Il ouvrit la porte du placard et comme Jack n'y était pas, il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour savoir où il se trouvait.

Très en colère, il tira sur la chaînette qui allumait dans le placard, évitant d'aller vers l'interrupteur de la chambre qui était trop loin, puis il se laissa tomber lourdement au sol. Il scruta sous le lit et Jack s'arrêta de respirer, en essayant de rester aussi immobile que possible. Les yeux fermés et sans faire le moindre mouvement, avait il une chance ? Pas cette nuit là.

Le père d'accueil de Jack l'appela, lui promettant de ne pas lui faire de mal. Il tendit une main vers la cheville du garçon qui lui rendit un coup sec. Jack était impuissant et il finit par se faire attraper, glissant sur le parquet qu'il griffa désespérément en espérant pouvoir s'y retenir. Mais ça ne changeait rien pour le monstre qui le tirait vers lui.

Sans un mot, ni même un instant pour réfléchir, son père le souleva du sol pour le jeter à travers la pièce comme si il n'était rien de plus qu'une poupée. Jack heurta le mur avec un bruit sourd, pour retomber sur le sol, son visage se cognant contre le coin de sa table de nuit. Il tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine, essayant de se faire aussi petit que possible tandis que l'homme se rapprochait. Il pouvait entendre le cliquetis de la boucle métallique alors, Jack attendit dans la crainte le bruit de la boucle venant s'écraser durement sur sa peau. Il compta chaque coup alors que l'aiguillon de la ceinture s'enfonçait sur sa peau. Il fit de son mieux pour ne pas crier de douleur, il ne voulait pas faire plaisir à ce bâtard, alors il ferma fermement les yeux, tentant de se projeter loin de l'enfer qu'il vivait.

Avant qu'il ne parvienne à s'évader mentalement, il entendit la boucle tomber sur le sol puis il sentit deux grosses mains charnues le saisir par sa chair endolorie pour le soulever du sol. Il était plié de douleur et pouvait à peine bouger quand son père le lança sur le lit. Jack tomba, rebondissant presque sur le matelas. Il toussa faiblement, goûtant le sang dans sa bouche, qu'il cracha sur son lit pour ensuite happer l'air. Son père d'accueil lui hurla dessus alors qu'il était là, immobile. Ensuite l'homme l'attrapa une fois de plus pour le retourner. Jack était coucher sur le ventre, son visage enfoncé dans l'épaisseur du matelas, proche du sang qu'il venait de cracher et qu'il pouvait sentir.

Jack ne pouvait rien faire pour se défendre. Il se disait juste que c'était un de ces moments où l'homme, qui était censé le protéger, le violerait comme tant de fois auparavant. Il resta là, sentant sa peau lentement exposer à l'air frais, puis il sentit ses entrailles se déchirer. En attendant que cela se termine, la pression sur son estomac fit remonter de la bile dans le fond de sa gorge. Il se mordit pour retenir ses larmes tandis que les martèlements augmentaient.

Heureusement, le monstre finit rapidement, ce trou du cul était toujours régulier en fait. Ce qui ne fut pas habituel, en fait, c'est ce qui suivit ensuite. Souvent, il laissait simplement Jack seul sur le lit puis il quittait la chambre, entièrement satisfait, mais cette nuit là, il ne le fut pas. Il ramassa le garçon pour le lancer contre le mur. Jack leva les bras pour se protéger le visage, et c'est son avant bras qui se planta sur un clou où un cadre y était suspendu. Il est tombé au sol, sa chair fine se déchirant sous ses cris de douleur.

C'était ce qu'il voulait, entendre les hurlements de Jack. Son père commença à rire de contentement puis il quitta la pièce, laissant Jack par terre gisant de douleur. Dés que la porte se referma, Jack ne fut plus en mesure de se retenir. Les larmes qu'il avait contenues durant tout ce temps, s'écoulèrent librement sur son visage puis il sanglota de façon incontrôlable.

Dés qu'il su se reprendre, il se releva en s'aidant du mur. Il se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre son sac. Il le remplit avec tout ce qu'il pouvait trouver et qu'il savait nécessaire, décidant qu'il était temps de s'en aller. Il déposa son sac et puis il s'habilla rapidement. Sans savoir où il irait, ou ce qu'il ferait, Jack ouvrit la fenêtre et sortit. Il marcha calmement jusqu'au bord du toit puis il sauta, atterrissant mal sur son côté. Il se tenait les côtes de douleur, mais sans faire de bruit, de peur d'être entendu. Ensuite, aussi rapidement que possible, il se releva pour disparaître dans la nuit.

Une heure plus tard, il se trouvait au beau milieu d'une mauvaise partie de la ville de Detroit. Il marchait dans les rues, en cachant son visage recouvert de bleus sous sa capuche. Il se sentit très fatigué un bon moment plus tard, alors il s'arrêta d'avancer dans une rue qui n'avait rien de catholique.

« Ca va bien, mon choux ? » Demanda une douce voix, un peu plus loin.

« Quoi ? »

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Répéta-t-elle.

Jack leva les yeux de sous sa capuche pour voir une fille un peu plus veille que lui, se tenant à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle l'observait avec inquiétude, puis elle se dirigea vers lui. Jack la dévisageait alors qu'elle arrivait près de lui. Elle avait la démarche des filles qui savent attirer le regard du sexe opposé. Elle sourit tendrement, presque comme si elle riait, puis elle posa une main sur son bras. Elle remarqua les bleus sur son visage et à son contact, elle avait senti le frisson qui avait traversé le corps du garçon. Il la dévisagea alors qu'elle faisait pareil. Elle avait les yeux d'un brun flamboyant, empreint d'une compassion que personne ne lui avait jamais accordé avant.

« Ouais, » répondit Jack, tirant sur sa capuche pour cacher son visage.

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici avant, » annonça la fille.

« C'est parceque je ne suis pas d'ici, » répondit-il.

« Tu as froid ? » Questionna-t-elle.

« Ca va. »

« Non, ça ne va pas, » répondit-elle. Elle saisit sa main et l'entraîna avec elle. « J'ai un endroit où tu pourras te réchauffer. Ce n'est pas très propre, mais il fait chaud et on y est en sécurité…pour l'instant. »

« Pour l'instant ? »

« Rien ne reste sûre pour longtemps ici, c'est la seule chose que tu as à savoir, » l'informa-t-elle, en le regardant tristement. Elle continua à marcher dans la brise d'automne, l'entraînant avec elle, prenant soin de ne pas trop tirer sur son bras. « Ta famille ne va pas s'inquiéter ? »

« Non. Ils se moquent de moi. » Il observait le sol en marchant, incapable de soutenir son regard. « Personne ne le fait. »

« Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es un garçon adorable, et même si ça ne veut rien dire, je tiens déjà à toi. Donc, tu dois certainement avoir des tas de personnes qui s'inquiètent pour toi. »

« Non, tu es bien la première. »

« J'ai de la chance. »

A la façon dont elle l'avait dit, Jack avait compris qu'elle n'était pas sarcastique. Elle était attachante, bien plus que les gens qu'il avait connu et qui était supposé être sa famille, et cela même si il venait à peine de la rencontrer. Il l'observa marcher en face de lui, le vent faisant s'envoler le bas de son blouson. Elle l'emmena vers un énorme bâtiment qui donnait l'impression d'être une ancienne usine. Elle posa les mains sur une énorme planche de bois qui bloquait l'entrée.

« Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais comme je l'ai dis, c'est chaud et sûre. »

Jack la suivit dans le building. Il aperçu de la lumière provenant d'un feu, et des gens tout autour de celui-ci. Il s'arrêta. Il ne connaissait rien de cet endroit après tout, et il ne voulait offenser personne par sa présence.

« C'est bon, » dit-elle.

Elle passa tendrement une main dans son dos, juste par-dessus le bleu qui s'était formé sous ses vêtements. Ca n'avait pas été intentionnel, mais la pression de sa main sur cette blessure lui fit si mal qu'il tressaillit légèrement.

« Je suis désolée, » murmura-t-elle. Elle enleva sa main et se dirigea vers le feu. « Viens avec moi. »

Jack obéit, il y avait quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix qui lui donnait l'envie de la croire même si il ne connaissait pas son nom. Elle lui lança un regard puis ils se dirigèrent vers le foyer. Alors qu'ils s'en rapprochaient, Jack remarqua les veilles chaises pliantes métalliques et les oreillers déchirés dont la mousse recouvrait le sol. Elle ramassa rapidement les oreillers pour les jeter en pile. Puis elle ordonna à Jack de s'asseoir là avant de disparaître dans un coin sombre de la pièce.

Jack s'assit rapidement, la chaleur du feu commençait à le réchauffer. Il tendit les mains, laissant le feu lui lécher les mains.

« Fais attention, » lui dit la fille en revenant près de lui. « Je n'ai rien pour les brûlures. »

Levant les yeux vers elle, Jack remarqua la trousse des premiers soins qu'elle tenait en main. Elle se laissa tomber dans les oreillers à côté de lui puis elle ouvrit la boîte, déballant soigneusement le contenu. Il analysa les flacons en face de lui, lisant mentalement les étiquettes. Il pouvait dire grâce aux choses qu'elle déballait qu'elle savait qu'il y avait plus que les contusions évidentes.

« Um, j'ai besoin de voir tes blessures, » dit-elle doucement.

Jack la regarda dans les yeux et il sut instantanément qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal volontairement. Avec précaution, Jack ouvrit sa veste pour l'ôter doucement, le laissant tomber de ses épaules sur le sol recouvert de ciment. Il attrapa le bord de son sweat et le passa lentement par la tête, révélant tee-shirt qu'il portait sous ses vêtements. Il enleva la dernière couche, ne voulant pas s'exposer entièrement au froid ou bien révéler toute ses écorchures.

Juste sur les bras, il avait trois grandes entailles. La fille les observa un moment puis commença rapidement à les nettoyer. Elle prit une bouteille d'alcool et imbiba une de ses compresses. Elle le regarda et sourit sympathiquement.

« Ca va faire un peu mal, » l'avertit-elle.

En fermant les yeux, Jack attendit la brûlure de l'alcool puis il eut un léger mouvement de recul dés que cela commença. La fille grimaça de compassion, ressentant sa douleur pendant qu'elle essayait de le soigner. Ses yeux étaient focalisés sur ses blessures car il lui était trop dur de croiser son regard. Une fois terminé, elle déposa ce qu'elle venait d'utiliser sur le sol. Les compresses étaient imprégnées de sang. Puis, elle déposa une main sur la joue de Jack. Les yeux de Jack s'ouvrirent, il n'était pas habituer à autant de tendresse dans un contact, alors elle enleva sa main.

« Tu t'es fais ça comment ? » Demanda-t-elle. Elle regarda son bras, celui qu'elle venait à peine de bander. « Ca ressemble à des coups répétés, comme si ton bras avait été frappé par le cuir ou un truc du genre, mais je peux me tromper. »

« Une ceinture, » répondit simplement Jack.

« Et celui là ? » Questionna-t-elle, posant sa main sur une entaille très profonde et irrégulière pouvant être causé par une boucle de ceinture.

« Un clou. »

« Bâtard sadique, » maugréa-t-elle sous son souffle. Elle leva les yeux sur Jack et remarqua sa lèvre fendue. Elle prit une nouvelle compresse, et versa le produit d'une des bouteilles puis la pressa contre sa lèvre. « J'espère que je vais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour tes bleus, comme je suis limité en matériel, je ferais de mon mieux. »

« Ca va. » Jack posa sa main par-dessus la sienne puis il la regarda. « Merci. »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. J'ai beaucoup de blessures similaires dû à ma profession, j'ai l'habitude, » dit-elle.

« Profession ? Tu n'en as pas l'air. »

« Tu ne connais même pas mon nom, comment peux tu savoir de quoi j'ai l'air ? »

« Très bien, c'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda Jack.

« Bailey, » répondit-elle. « Et toi ? »

« Jack. »

« J'ai toujours aimé ce nom. »

Bailey sourit puis se leva, elle se dirigea dans un autre coin de la pièce pour revenir avec des couvertures. Elle en tendit une à Jack puis retourna s'asseoir près de lui.

« Ce n'est pas la plus chaude, mais c'est mieux que rien, » dit-elle.

« Merci. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si… »

« Ne pense pas à ça, » répondit-elle en secouant la tête. « Tu es trop jeune pour vivre dans la rue par tes propres moyens. »

« J'ai probablement le même âge que toi. »

« Tu as quel âge ? »

« 13 »

« Un bébé, » répondit-elle en souriant. « J'en ai 15. »

« Deux années, où est la différence, » répondit Jack, sarcastique.

« Ca peut faire une grande différence, » dit-elle. Bailey se rapprocha de Jack et lui passa la couverture sur les épaules. « Il y a des choses à propos de moi que tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Je veux tout savoir. »

« Non, crois moi, » dit-elle en secouant la tête. « Je ne suis pas la fille que tu crois. »

« Si, tu l'es, » répondit-il avec un peu trop d'empressement. « Je veux dire, tu es gentille… Tu dois être ici pour les mêmes raisons que moi. »

« Je suis une pute, Jack, je suis tout ce qu'on veut que je sois. Et pour ce qui m'a emmené jusqu'ici, tu n'en as aucune idée, alors n'imagines rien. Tu es encore un enfant. »

« Un enfant ? » Demanda-t-il, incrédule. « Je ne suis plus un enfant. Plus personne ne peut être un enfant après ce que j'ai vécu. »

Bailey regardait le feu, elle tira ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle soupira. Ils restèrent ainsi sans parler. Après un moment, le bruit de la porte qui traîne sur le sol les surpris tout les deux. Bailey se leva et se précipité vers la porte, rencontrant la personne qui voulait entrer.

« Il y a une demande pour toi, » dit une fille.

« Qui ? » Demanda Bailey. « J'espères que ce n'est pas un de ces putins de cons ou je jure que… »

« Nan, c'est un Mercer, je pense. » Bobby hocha la tête et retourna près de Jack. « Je dois y aller, reste là… Je reviendrais dans quelques heures. »

**OOO**

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

Titre : **Nowhere Kids**

Auteur : **XNegAttentionX**

**Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

**OOO**

**Chapitre 2**

**OOO**

Bailey sortit de l'entrepôt abandonné pour se diriger vers une veille voiture qui lui était familière. Elle se pencha à la fenêtre du côté passager, avec un sourire séduisant qu'elle avait perfectionné durant ses deux années de vie dans la rue. Elle lança un regard au chauffeur, le même jeune homme qui avait des cheveux noirs gominés et un visage marqué par de profondes rides d'expression malgré son jeune âge.

« Prêt pour un rencard ? » Demanda-t-elle en riant. C'était toujours le même jeu, elle essayait de lui faire mal.

« Je déteste quand tu fais ça, » murmura-t-il, en baissant les yeux sur son tableau de bord.

« Faire quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Mon job ? »

« Monte dans la voiture, je dois te parler. »

« Parler ? » Elle mordit sa lèvre supérieure en penchant la tête sur le côté. « Je ne suis pas payée pour discuter, Mercer. Alors, je ne pense pas que ça va marcher. »

« Je te paierai. »

Pour la première fois depuis que Bailey s'était avancée vers la voiture, Bobby la regarda. Il la regardait en désapprouvant comme un père le ferait, ce qui était la dernière chose dont elle avait besoin, et ça marchait. Elle ouvrit la porte passager et monta dans la voiture sans un autre mot. Bobby pressa la pédale des gaz puis se dirigea sur la route principale.

Bailey posa son front contre la vitre glacée qui lui procurant un frisson. Elle soupira en regardant son souffle s'échapper et créant de la buée sur la fenêtre. Le voyage en voiture était pénible car aucun des deux ne parlaient. Si il avait été un client, Bailey aurait usé de tout son charme, avec d'innocent battement de cils, un sourire ici et là, et un petit rire occasionnel. Cependant, Bobby Mercer n'était pas un client.

« Putin, tu fouts quoi dans ce quartier, Bail ? » Demanda Bobby, entrant dans le parking d'un restaurant habituel.

« Putin, t'es encore sorti de prison, Bob ? » Se moqua Bailey. Elle lui lança un regard en râlant, reposant ensuite sa tête contre la vitre. « Je vis dans la rue, alors j'ai le droit de faire payer pour une chose dans laquelle je suis talentueuse. » Elle éloigna sa tête de la fenêtre et l'observa à nouveau. « Demande à chacun de mes clients, je baise comme personne d'autre. »

« Si tu essaie de me faire du mal, ça fonctionne, » répondit-il. Il se gara et coupa le moteur. « Prends la veste sur le siège arrière et mets là, tu ressembles à une sale pute. »

« Mais je suis une pute. »

Bobby ouvrit la portière et sortit, tandis que Bailey enlevait sa ceinture. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit, se couvrant moins qu'une fille sage. Sans regarder si elle la suivait, Bobby entra dans le restaurant sachant qu'elle serait derrière lui. Il tint la porte derrière lui, laissant passer Bailey devant lui pour la suivre dans leur coin habituel.

« Tu es à peine descente, » remarqua Bobby en s'asseyant sur le siège.

« Je prends ça pour un compliment, » rétorqua-t-elle. Elle s'avachit sur le siège de telle manière qu'elle était à peine visible derrière la table. Bobby lui fit un petit coup de pied et elle se redressa. « Peux tu être moins délicat ? »

« Dis l'ado de 15 ans qui porte au moins deux tonnes de maquillage sur le visage, » maugréa-t-il. « Tu sais, tu n'as pas besoin de toute ces conneries. Tu as toujours… »

Bobby baissa le ton parceque la serveuse arrivait. C'était une veille femme, elle détailla Bailey du regard qui ne s'empêchait plus de rire. La serveuse la dévisagea un instant avant de déposer les menus sur la table. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait de la table, Bobby dévisagea Bailey en désapprouvant.

« Elle va sûrement cracher dans ton assiette, » murmura-t-il.

Bobby rit malgré lui, puis il ouvrit son menu. Bailey recula dans son siège pour poser ses pieds sur le bord du siège, ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Elle commença à se balancer, son visage tourner vers la fenêtre afin de pouvoir regarder les voitures qui circulaient sur la route.

« Pourquoi agis-tu toujours comme si tu étais prise au piège dés que tu es à l'intérieur ? » Demanda Bobby.

« Quand il y a trop de monde, je suis claustro, » répondit-elle. « Je pense à toutes ces personnes dont je ne me souviens plus. »

Bailey commença à fredonner tout bas, se balançant toujours. Elle avait la tête sur les genoux et les yeux fermés, essayant de se projeter à l'extérieur d'ici. Bobby la regardait, détaillant la jeune fille. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient sales et plein de nœuds, son visage pâle était recouvert par trop de maquillage pour quelqu'un de son âge. Assise comme elle l'était, avec les yeux fermés, elle donnait l'impression d'être plus jeune que ses 15 ans.

« Je peux sentir que tu me dévisages, trou du cul, » dit-elle, les yeux encre fermés.

« Je pensais que tu étais jeune et innocente, mais tu me rappelles au combien tu es diabolique quand tu dis des trucs comme ça, » bredouilla-t-il, en secouant la tête.

« J'ai appris avec les meilleurs, » répondit-elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua que la serveuse revenait vers eux. « La reine du café est de retour. »

La serveuse prit note de leurs commandes. Bailey résista à l'envie de rire cette fois-ci, et elle se comporta correctement tant qu'elle était là. Cependant, dés qu'elle s'éloigna, elle laissa s'échapper un rire puis recommença à se balancer. Son fredonnement reprit et Bobby sourit à cet air familier.

« Maman nous la chantait tous les soirs, même quand on ne voulait plus car on se trouvait trop vieux pour entendre des berceuses, » dit Bobby. Il sourit et il observa sa petite sœur. « Je l'entends encore parfois pendant la nuit. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Tu lui ressembles. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Tu as ses yeux, et les même cheveux qu'elle. Tu lui ressemblerais encore plus si tu n'avais pas toute cette peinture sur le visage, » remarqua-t-il.

« Elle te manque ? Moi oui, je pense à elle tout le temps. » Bailey retira ses pieds du siège pour s'asseoir normalement. « Je pense qu'elle aurait honte de moi et de ce que je suis devenue. Ce n'est pas l'avenir qu'elle avait imaginé pour moi. »

« Ce n'est pas l'avenir qu'elle nous avait imaginé. D'ailleurs, j'ai de quoi être plus honteux que toi. »

« Tu ne sais rien de la moitié des conneries que j'ai pu faire, Bobby, comment peux tu en être si certain ? »

« Parce que c'est de ma faute si tu es dans la rue. Si je n'avais pas volé cette voiture, jamais je n'aurais été en maison de correction…et jamais tu n'aurais été vivre avec ces gens…jamais tu n'aurais fini dans la rue à 13 ans… »

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Et puis on s'est retrouvé, les choses auraient pu être bien pire. » Elle rit et tira sur ses manches trop longue. « Je peux surmonter ces mauvaises années aussi longtemps que je sais que les choses iront mieux. Je veux dire, merde, les choses s'améliorent toujours. Regarde, il n'a fallut que quelques années pour nous retrouver. »

« Ouais, seulement 7 ans, » murmura-t-il. Il la regarda, l'air sérieux. « Tu sais, ça pourrait aller mieux plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

« Comment ? » Demanda Bailey en l'observant.

« Souviens toi, je t'ai parlé de cette femme la semaine dernière. La seule qui a bien voulu de moi que je suis sorti de la maison de correction. Je t'ai parlé d'elle. Elle aimerait que tu viennes et… »

« Non. »

« Bail, tu ne m'as même pas laissé finir. »

« Je ne veux plus être le fardeau de personne. Plus jamais. »

« Tu ne seras pas un fardeau. Non de dieu, elle m'a adopté, tu ne crois pas qu'il n'y a pas pire que moi ? » Questionna-t-il. Il se pencha, les sourcils relevés. « Elle est formidable, Bail, tu peux simplement la rencontrer. »

« Non. Je refuse de faire du mal à des personnes. Je suis comme le feu, Bobby, les qui se rapproche trop près de moi finisse par se blesser. »

Bailey plaça une main sur le côté de son visage, exaspérée par les tentatives perpétuelles de son frère pour l'aider. Elle allait se débrouiller toute seule, et puis personne n'avait besoin d'elle de toute façon. Dans ses yeux, son sort était scellé, et si elle devait allé en enfer avant de renaître, qu'il en soit ainsi.

Bobby voyait tellement de leur mère dans son comportement. Leur mère avait été têtue et tenace comme ça. Cependant, Bobby savait que malgré tout l'amour que Bailey portait à leur mère, elle était trop jeune pour se souvenir de comment elle était morte. Il essayait de l'empêcher d'aller sur la même voie, et il devait se montrer rusé avec elle. Si il lui mettait trop la pression, il risquait de la perdre pour de bon. Il venait juste de retrouver sa petite sœur, il n'était pas prêt à la perdre à nouveau.

« Je déteste l'idée que des pervers te paie, » admit Bobby. « Je ne veux pas qu'ils te fassent du mal. »

« Je vais bien. » Elle souriait en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle se pencha pour être plus près de son frère. « Je ne me suis plus droguée depuis que tu m'as sevré. Je t'ai détesté cette semaine là, mais je me sens beaucoup mieux. » Bailey releva ses manches pour exposer ses bras à Bobby. « Tu vois ? Il n'y a plus de marques de piqûres. »

« Je suis fier de toi, Bail. »

Bobby ferma les yeux, détestant se souvenir que sa sœur avait touché le fond quand il l'avait retrouvé. Elle avait vu et fait bien plus de choses qu'un ado de 15 ans n'aurait fait quand leurs chemins se sont croisés, alors elle s'évadait à sa façon. L'image de sa petite sœur, celle où il l'avait tenu dans ses bras alors qu'elle venait de naître, puis celle où elle venait de s'enfoncer une aiguille dans le bras, hantait son esprit. Il frotta ses yeux fermement, comme si ça pouvait chasser les images de sa tête. Ca faisait maintenant trois mois qu'elle était clean. Depuis qu'il avait loué une chambre d'hôtel et qu'il l'y avait emmené, essayant de son mieux de la sevrer. C'était une semaine où Bailey a hurler de douleur, le temps que le poison s'en aille de son corps. L'héroïne n'était pas un jeu, Bobby l'avait appris en veillant sur sa sœur, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle puisse mourir, ou pire qu'elle recommence à se droguer.

« Bobby ? »

Entendre la voix de Bailey le ramena à la réalité. Elle souriait en agitant une frite grasse en face de son visage, l'odeur flottant devant son nez. Au cours de sa rêverie, leur repas était arrivé et son assiette était devant lui.

« Tu vas bien ? » Demanda Bailey, en croquant un cornichon.

« Oui, » répondit-il, en secouant la tête d'un air méprisant.

« J'étais en train de te dire que ce gamin s'était fait jeter cette nuit, » dit-elle. Elle regarda son assiette pour tremper une frite dans le ketchup. « Il est aussi vieux que je l'étais quand je suis arrivée ici. »

« Il y a quelqu'un pour l'aider ? »

« Non. Il s'est enfui de sa maison. Quelque chose me dit qu'il vient de loin. Il porte tellement de coup et d'entailles sur lui. Quand j'ai commencé à l'aider, il a agit comme si jamais personne ne lui avait montrer le moindre intérêt. Ce gamin m'a brisé le cœur. »

« Ce gamin ? Il a quoi, deux ans de moins que toi ? » Bobby prit une grosse bouchée de son hamburger et mâcha, crachant des morceaux car il parlait. « Tu es toujours une gamine. »

« Non de dieu, mange la bouche fermée, » dit Bailey en riant et en lui jetant une serviette. Elle baissa le regard et haussa les épaules. « Ce garçon, Jack, il n'y a qu'à voir son air à propos de lui Bobby, je te le dis, il s'en est pris plein la gueule. »

« Tu penses qu'il va finir comme toi ? »

« Il est bien parti. Mais merde, je ne le laisserais pas faire. Tant qu'il m'écoutera, il ne vendra pas son corps. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un de son âge fasse comme moi. La culpabilité suffit. »

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne le renvoies pas chez lui ? »

« Je ne peux pas le faire. Si il s'est enfuit, c'est qu'il y a une raison. Je te le dis, au vue des blessures, sa maison est le dernier endroit où il doit être, » répondit-elle en relevant les yeux sur son frère. « Je vais le garder à l'œil pour l'instant. »

« Tu as un trop grand cœur, Bail. »

« Toi aussi, il y a juste un énorme verrou dessus. »

« Sûrement. »

Bailey acquiesça et recommença à manger. Bobby regardait sa sœur, heureux de l'avoir vu. Il enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et sentit ses doigts toucher quelque chose qu'il avait pris plus tôt.

« Oh merde, j'ai failli oublier, » dit-il, tirant une écharpe de sa poche. « Evelyn l'a tricoté pour toi. Il m'a dit qu'elle te ferait un chandail pour la semaine prochaine. »

«Remercie la, » lui dit Bailey, en attrapant la longue écharpe noire qu'elle mit autour de son cou.

« Elle est vraiment gentille, Bail… »

« Et je n'ai pas besoin de son aide, Bob. Merci quand même. »

**OOO**

**A suivre**

**OOO **


End file.
